All I Wanted
by Whatsername Lambert
Summary: What is there to do when the power goes out and you and your boyfriend have a nice, empty house all to yourselves? Established Kurt/Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

**They're cute, I don't own them (or Glee). That's all I have to say. xD**

* * *

ALL I WANTED

_The things I do for my boyfriend_.

This was the only thing on Kurt Hummel's mind as he stepped out of his car into the pouring rain, groaning when he realized the fabric on his brand new Marc Jacobs jacket would be absolutely _ruined_. Still, he pushed that thought from his mind as he trudged up Blaine's driveway and up onto the front porch. His clothes getting ruined would be the worst thing to happen tonight - he knew that much. Not that he planned on staying _in_ his clothes for very long...

He rang the doorbell. No answer, even after a whole minute. He tried knocking. Still no answer. Finally it occurred to Kurt that the storm was excruciatingly loud; Blaine probably wouldn't be able to hear the doorbell or his knocking. By this time, he'd been standing on the porch getting positively drenched for almost five minutes now, waiting, so he pulled out his phone and shot a quick text message to Blaine, telling him that he was here, and could he please hurry up and come to the door before Kurt died of hypothermia?

About ten seconds after Kurt had pressed Send, the door was swung open by a breathless Blaine. "Kurt, oh my god, I'm so sorry," he said apologetically, stepping aside so Kurt could get through the door. "I can't hear anything over the storm, including the doorbell...were you waiting long?"

Kurt shrugged as Blaine stepped forward to wrap his arms around him, finding it amazing that the other boy didn't even seem to care how wet he got - he put up with it for the sake of holding Kurt in his arms. "It was worth it for this," Kurt murmured, feeling content in Blaine's warm, dry embrace.

Blaine pulled away just slightly so he could smile at his boyfriend, but instead just gasped in shock when he got a good look. "Kurt, my god, your lips are blue."

The sudden loss of Blaine's body heat reminded Kurt of how cold he was. "W-warm them up f-for m-me," he insisted through chattering teeth.

Blaine gave him a tiny smile as he reached forward to gently cup Kurt's chin in his hand. "Gladly," he whispered, tilting the soprano's face up and planting a tender kiss on his lips.

The sensation of the kiss made Kurt tremble, and Blaine mistook this for shivers from the cold. "Come on," he said, breaking the kiss and taking Kurt's hand to lead him down the hall. "I'll get you a change of clothes, you don't need to be sitting around in all that wet stuff."

"Oh, you don't have to...," Kurt murmured halfheartedly, knowing that Blaine would do so all the same. He wasn't sure how he'd gotten so blessed as to have the most perfect boyfriend in the world, but all he knew was that Blaine was too good to him. Kurt would spend every single one of the rest of his days being eternally grateful for the fact that he found himself who loved and accepted him just for being himself.

"For some reason, my mom decided to start laundry today before she and my dad left on their second honeymoon this afternoon," Blaine explained, rolling his eyes as he gestured to a few stacks of folded clothes that sat at the foot of the couch in the living room. "She didn't exactly get finished...just take anything, all those are clean."

"You're seriously too good to me," Kurt muttered, bending over to sort through the stack of clothes.

Blaine couldn't help actually laughing out loud at that statement. "Kurt, I'm not going to make you sit around in wet clothes, freezing your cute ass off. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I did that?"

Kurt smirked, ducking his head to hide the blush that was currently painting his cheek red. "I _guess_ it's nice of you," he said with false sarcasm, "even though there's nothing in this pile but _sweatpants_. I don't even _own_ a pair of sweatpants."

Blaine rolled his eyes, smiling at his boyfriend's adorableness. "Just take these," he told Kurt, grabbing a Dalton Warblers t-shirt from one pile and pairing it with a pair of black sweatpants that he'd inherited from his older brother, who was now off at college. Kurt made a face as he looked at the sweatpants, but took them along with the shirt all the same.

"Come on, it's just you and me here tonight. I bet you'll look hot in those," Blaine encouraged him. "Why don't you go hop in the shower for a couple minutes, get warmed up, and change into that. I'll make you some hot chocolate and then we can cuddle and watch a movie."

Kurt had to smile; Blaine's idea sounded remarkably appealing. "Okay. Seriously, thanks so much," he said, giving the older boy a kiss on the cheek with his still-slightly-blue lips. "I won't be long."

Kurt kept smiling as he stepped into the spacious bathroom. He set the change of dry clothes onto the bathroom sink and stripped out of his wet clothes as quickly as possible, which was difficult considering the fact that they clung right to his skin. Finally, he reached into the shower and cranked the water full blast, the hottest it would go, not even cringing when he stepped in and practically burned his skin.

Kurt tilted his face up directly into the scalding stream of water, which felt surprisingly good despite how hot it was, clearing his mind and calming his nerves. There was absolutely no reason for him to be nervous about the fact that he was completely naked with Blaine just on the other side of the wall. No big deal, right? He wasn't quite sure why he was so nervous...besides, if he got his way tonight, Blaine would be seeing him naked anyway (and vice versa)...

He'd made up his mind. He and Blaine had been dating for four months now, and Kurt had finally decided he was ready to go all the way. Blaine had been a gentleman about it, not pressuring Kurt into doing anything he didn't want to do, so he had no idea what was on Kurt's mind. Kurt, however, had his heart set on his decision, and as he thought about it, he found himself wanting it more than anything in the world...the only nervewracking part would be actually _telling_ Blaine somehow.

As he thought about this, it didn't take him long to start daydreaming, imagining what it would be like...nothing less than the most beautiful, perfect experience of his life, no doubt; he couldn't wait to find out for himself. And given the nature of his thoughts, it didn't take Kurt long to realize that he was getting really fucking hard. He'd have to take care of that, wouldn't he?

Kurt closed his eyes and wrapped one hand around himself, slowly sliding up and down the shaft. "Ohhh," he moaned as quietly as possible at the overwhelming pleasure. "_Blaine_."

And he kept thinking about it, about the experience of a lifetime he'd hopefully get to have tonight, about Blaine...those delicious lips moving all over Kurt's body, the sound of his own name falling as a moan from that perfect mouth, the feeling he'd heard described as a "pleasant pain" as the two of them became one...

Suddenly it was all too much for Kurt, and he was thrust into the most intense orgasm of his life, coming all over the shower walls. He had to use every ounce of his strength to prevent himself from screaming or moaning or making some noise that was a combination of the two. The only sound that escaped his wide-open mouth was a tiny, strangled sound of pleasure from somewhere in the back of his throat. Finally, when it was over, he leaned back against the wall, gasping for breath...and suddenly realizing how scalding hot the water was. He immediately jumped forward and turned the faucet to the right to release the cold water as he quickly wiped off the shower walls, then finally turned off the water altogether.

Blaine was in the kitchen stirring up a mug of hot chocolate when Kurt stepped out of the bathroom, and the second he saw him, Blaine was overcome with the intense urge to just...he didn't know..._violate_ him. Kurt had changed into his Warblers shirt, which clung perfectly to his lithe frame, and the sweatpants he'd grumbled about actually looked amazing on him - they were a little big, so they sat low on his hips and revealed a tiny horizontal strip of skin below the hem of the shirt and above the waistband.

"Hey there, sexy," Blaine murmured, placing his hand on Kurt's hips and pulling the smaller boy closer to him.

Kurt rolled his eyes and blushed a little bit, but smiled all the same. "Me wearing something like this is only a one-time thing, so don't get too used to it."

"Aww, but I like it." Blaine pouted a little bit as his fingers traced over the soft, exposed skin of his hipbones above the waistband of the pants.

Kurt tried to ignore the sensation produced by Blaine's fingers on his skin; it made it extremely hard to remember the simple act of coherency. "You know, it's really hard to resist you when you're all cute like that," he murmured, standing on his tiptoes and nibbling slightly on Blaine's still-pouting bottom lip; he couldn't help himself.

"And you're _always _easy to resist," Blaine countered sarcastically, kissing him back.

Kurt grinned. "I never said I was."

"You don't have to...it's so obvious." Blaine moved his lips down to Kurt's neck, kissing and sucking on the soft skin there. Kurt held onto him with all his strength, as if trying to hold onto a beautiful dream that he didn't want to wake up from.

There was a sudden loud clap of thunder outside, which startled them both - they had ceased to pay attention to the storm at all anymore, but it was raging even more wildly than when Kurt had first arrived. Blaine smiled sheepishly and reached for the mug of hot chocolate that still sat on the counter, handing it to Kurt. "Here. I don't know if you're still cold, but I made it for you anyway."

"Oh, thank you." Kurt still was a little cold, actually, though he didn't know why. He graciously took the cup in both hands and tilted it up to his face to take a long sip. "This's good."

Blaine smiled. "Dark chocolate amaretto, I know it's your favorite."

Kurt nodded as he took another sip, this time downing almost half the mug in one gulp. "How'd you know?"

"There were like ten packets of this stuff in your kitchen when I was over at your house last week, I figured it wasn't your dad's," Blaine replied, laughing a little bit as he took Kurt's hand and led him out into the living room. "Come on, you can pick the movie."

Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and went to sit in front of the rack next to the big-screen TV that was full of DVD cases, staring them over until he found one that caught his eye. "Oh my god," he gasped, reaching out for one that was near the top of the rack. "I haven't seen this in forever..."

Blaine leaned over his shoulder to see what movie he was holding, and even though Kurt wasn't looking at him, he could tell the older boy was smiling as he spoke. "I always knew you were kind of a _Sound of Music_ type...that's not a bad thing."

Kurt smiled as Blaine sat next to him, looking at the DVD case in his hand. "My mom loved this movie." His eyes softened as he reminisced. "I was actually named after Kurt von Trapp. We used to watch this together all the time when I was little...," He shook his head as he trailed off, snapping himself out of his reverie. "Sorry for the cheesy nostalgia."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders. "It's not cheesy, it's sweet," he murmured. "Although I am a little shocked that your dad was cool with naming his only son after a character from a musical."

"Yeah...," Kurt smiled; he had to admit, Blaine was right. "My mom somehow got her way, though...and now I'm Kurt, too."

Blaine smiled and wrapped his arms around the soprano, holding the two of them together. "I wouldn't have you any other way," he murmured before leaning in for a loving kiss. Kurt still tasted slightly of the hot chocolate he'd been drinking, but more than anything, he tasted like Kurt. And that was Blaine's favorite flavor of all.

"Wanna watch it?" Blaine whispered, breaking away from the kiss just a little bit.

Kurt nodded. "Just be warned, I might cry." He smiled sheepishly as he reluctantly extricated himself from Blaine's arms and scooted closer to the TV so he could turn on the DVD player. Blaine got up and settled himself on the couch while Kurt put the movie in, then reached for the remote so he could skip to the menu. Kurt walked back to the couch and crawled into Blaine's lap, smiling the tiniest bit to himself as he thought, once again, about how lucky he was.

He didn't cry, however, like he thought he would - but that's probably because they didn't even get through the whole movie. Right as Maria was in the middle of singing about a doe; a deer; a female deer; there was a mighty clap of thunder from the still-raging storm outside and the room went black.

"I knew that was gonna happen," Blaine sighed, resisting the urge to curse under his breath. "Well, now what do we do?"

Kurt halfway hoped that Blaine couldn't feel how quickly his heart was racing in his chest, but they were so close that it would be impossible not to feel it. He had to admit, he was a little nervous about making his suggestion, but he knew he had to, he knew he wanted this more than he'd ever wanted anything.

"I know something we could do," Kurt said in a small voice, tilting his head up to plant a small kiss on the edge of Blaine's jawline.

It didn't take long for Blaine to catch on with an idea of what Kurt might possibly have in mind. "What's that?"

Kurt didn't say anything; he moved his lips up and captured Blaine's in a heated kiss. His tongue pushed through the older boy's lips upon impact and before either of them knew it, Blaine was on his back on the couch with Kurt straddling him, their lips still locked in the most feverish kiss they'd ever experienced.

"Kurt...," Blaine gasped as the soprano moved his lips down to lay a row of kisses down his neck. "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

Kurt pulled away and sat up so he could look into his boyfriend's eyes. "Blaine, I love you," he whispered, grazing the older boy's cheek with the back of his hand. Blaine sighed and reached up to hold Kurt's hand against his face. "And I'm ready to _show_ you how much I love you. I want to give you all of me," he said softly, still a little nervous, but forcing himself to look into the little he could see of Blaine's eyes in the darkness. "Tonight. If that's okay with you."

Blaine's eyes softened as Kurt spoke until they were almost half-closed. "Oh, Kurt," he breathed as the other boy finished speaking, taking Kurt's hand and bringing it to his lips to kiss the fingertips. "I love you so much. And of course it's okay with me, as long as you're completely, one hundred percent sure you want to do this."

"I am completely, one hundred percent sure," Kurt repeated firmly. He'd never been more sure of anything in his life, actually.

Blaine sat up with Kurt still straddling his waist. He shifted the smaller boy in his arms so he could easily carry him as he stood up from the couch. "Come on, let's go upstairs," he whispered, kissing Kurt's forehead gently.

He carried Kurt upstairs to his bedroom in silence; the only sounds came from the clash of thunder, lightning, and rain from the still-raging storm outside that showed no sign of stopping anytime soon. Kurt leaned his head against Blaine's chest and immediately noticed that his boyfriend's heart was beating just as fast as his own. Was Blaine nervous about this, Kurt wondered, or was he excited? Or maybe his racing heart was a combination of some nervous-excited feeling that was similar to what Kurt was experiencing at that moment.

When they reached the pitch-dark bedroom, Blaine set Kurt down on the bed and kissed him quickly once. "Wait here," he whispered, "I'll be right back."

Kurt closed his eyes as Blaine left the room. He couldn't believe this moment was actually here - he'd always imagined what his first time would be like, and now he was about to find out for himself if his presumptions were true. Before he could think about this for too long, Blaine came back, arms full of the spare candles he'd just retrieved from the hall closet and with a lighter dangling from his pinky finger.

"Kurt, I just want to be sure you're not going to regret this," Blaine said with a hint of concern in his voice as he began setting up the candles around the room and lighting them. "I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you to do anything you don't want to do."

"Blaine." Kurt reached out for the older boy's hands as he approached the bed after lighting all the candles and pulled him down next to him. "I'm not going to regret this at all. This is already more than I'd ever dreamed it would be...," he gestured to the candles romantically glowing around the room, "and we haven't even...y'know, started yet."

Blaine gave him a tiny smile. "Actually, I just thought those would be a good idea since the power's out and we need to, uh, see a little bit...but it _does_ add a nice effect, doesn't it?" Kurt nodded. "As long as you're sure about this, Kurt," Blaine continued. "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I felt like I was taking advantage of you."

"You're not." Kurt shook his head and moved forward so he was kneeling on the bed, locking his arms around Blaine's neck and instigating a kiss not unlike the one they'd shared on the couch a few minutes ago. Blaine's hands immediately moved up his shirt and traced over the slender musculature of his chest, marveling at how beautiful it felt just to be touching him. But before long, touching wasn't enough, and Blaine broke the heated kiss just long enough to pull Kurt's shirt up and off over his head.

He maneuvered Kurt so he was lying on his back on the bed, and the soprano smiled as Blaine began to lay a row of feather-soft kisses up his naked chest. Blaine couldn't believe how gorgeous Kurt was - he was beautifully built, with a slight frame that still showed off the small, sexy muscles under his skin. He kissed his way up and down Kurt's chest a few times, then, he realized as Kurt's small fingers began playing with the buttons of his shirt, he realized it was around time that he should start taking his own clothes off.

Already, Kurt's fingers were trembling slightly as he began unbuttoning his way down Blaine's shirt, but with each button he popped back out through the hole, he became more and more sure of himself. The last bit of his nerves had crumbled into dust as he reached up to slide Blaine's shirt off over his shoulders and pulled the older boy down into another kiss. Blaine had always tasted delicious, but with each kiss they shared tonight, his flavor seemed to be getting more and more potent to Kurt. Not that Kurt minded. He tasted him eagerly, breathlessly, as a gasp caught in his throat while Blaine's hand moved up his inner thigh to palm against the growing hard-on that was straining the fabric of the sweatpants he wouldn't be wearing for much longer.

"Mmmm," Kurt murmured into the kiss as Blaine's hand moved under the waistband and began actually touching _him_ this time. "_Ohhhhh_."

"You like that?" Blaine whispered teasingly, stroking him with more intensity. Kurt, too overwhelmed to speak, could only nod as Blaine removed his hand and, just as quickly, pulled the sweatpants all the way down in one fluid motion. After he'd gotten them off from around Kurt's ankles, he carelessly tossed them off to the side before returning his attention to the beautiful naked boy lying on his bed - and oh, what a sight he was.

Kurt looked up into his eyes shamelessly, and as much as Blaine wanted to maintain that eye contact, he found it hard not to look at the rest of him. Kurt was lying sprawled before him, looking more beautiful than anybody had a right to, and Blaine realized in a triumphant moment of pride that he was _his_. The fact that this was Kurt's first time made it all the more amazing - Blaine was the first person to ever experience this with the most perfect boy in the world. He couldn't help but feel extremely honored in that respect.

Kurt's tiny fingers (which, as Blaine had happily realized, were the only part of him that could be described as "tiny" - his small frame was deceiving, and he certainly wasn't lacking in any other department) moved up to begin teasing the zipper of Blaine's jeans - tugging at the button, moving the zipper down with an almost painful slowness. Blaine had to hand it to Kurt - he sure knew how to tease. He found himself wanting Kurt to just hurry up and strip him completely already, but Kurt was taking his time, savoring this. Finally, Kurt snapped open the button and pulled the zipper down all the way, and swiftly yanked his boyfriend's jeans and boxers off.

"Oh, my god," Kurt breathed after Blaine's last bit of clothing had been tossed aside, losing every last ounce of his willpower as his hard member pressed right up against Blaine's, who was straddling him. Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt's neck - a kiss that quickly turned into a mark as he bit and sucked at the soft skin. Without removing his mouth from Kurt's skin, he reached over into the drawer of his bedside table and pulled out the bottle of lube he'd been keeping in there in anticipation for this moment.

"Just relax," Blaine murmured, gently pulling Kurt's legs apart to allow himself easier access. "Breathe." Kurt did as he was told while Blaine lubed up his fingers, and once he was sure that Kurt was as relaxed as he was going to get, he carefully inserted one finger, then another, then another into the smaller boy.

Kurt whimpered at the pleasant pain as Blaine moved his fingers inside him, crooking a little bit, reaching further up, just feeling him and stretching him out. Blaine was as gentle as he could be, not wanting to hurt him, this being Kurt's first time and all. After stretching him out for a little while longer, he removed his fingers and reached for the lube again so he could rub a good amount on his cock.

"This is going to hurt - I'm just gonna tell you that right off the bat - but if it gets to be too much, I want you to let me know, okay?" Blaine said quietly but firmly, looking down into those beautiful eyes that seemed to be pooling up with tears - and maybe they were. "I want this to be nothing but the most beautiful, perfect experience of your life, because that's what you deserve. I love you, Kurt."

He whispered the last part as he leaned down to press his lips against Kurt's in a soft kiss before pulling away to look him in the eyes as he lined himself up. Before long, Kurt felt a slight pressure at his entrance as something that was only big enough to be Blaine prodded him a little bit, and he couldn't hold back a tiny gasp.

Blaine leaned down to gently kiss his cheek. "Still okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Just do it," he whispered. "All the way in."

Blaine knew better than to question this - when Kurt's mind was made up, there was no going back, and he knew that Kurt wouldn't have said that if he didn't want it. So he slowly pushed himself all the way in, keeping his eyes locked on Kurt's the whole time, penetrating him in more ways than one.

Kurt let out a tiny strangled sound of pain, but despite the discomfort at this unfamiliar feeling, he also couldn't deny how amazing it felt - Blaine was inside him. The two of them were now one. He kept this in mind as Blaine pulled out and slowly pushed back in a few times, with the pain getting less and less significant with each new entrance. Finally, Blaine thrust back in a little harder than the previous times, pushing himself deeper inside Kurt than ever before, and _oh_..._right there_.

"There?" Blaine asked as he pulled back out and thrust quickly back into that exact same spot again. Kurt was glad he couldn't see his blushing face in the darkness - had he said that out loud? His coherency and willpower had been shed along with his clothes. He didn't know what was what anymore. And the fact that Blaine had wrapped his hand around his leaking cock and began to pump it as he thrusted wasn't helping much.

"Yes...yes...Blaine, omigod, right..._there_..._ahhh_!" Blaine suddenly found it very hard to concentrate on the simple in-and-out movement when Kurt started making all those sexy noises: moans and whimpers and quiet screams...and Blaine had never thought he'd enjoy the sound of his own name so much. Especially when it came in the form of, "Blaine, oh, I'm gonna...I'm gonna..._Blaine_!"

The older boy's name came out of Kurt's mouth in the form of a high-pitched wail that was about five octaves higher than any sound Blaine would have thought possible for a boy to naturally emit. Kurt was coming harder and faster than ever before in his life, all over Blaine's chest and stomach. Watching the beautiful boy orgasm was too much for Blaine, and it wasn't long before he, too, was coming, screaming Kurt's name as he did so.

Blaine collapsed down onto Kurt's chest, still inside of him, both of them breathing so heavily that they couldn't tell the rhythms of their ragged breath apart. Neither of them said a word for the longest time, they just looked into each other's eyes and breathed in unison.

"Was that everything you ever dreamed it would be?" Blaine asked, rolling over onto his back and pulling Kurt onto his chest. Kurt made a tiny sound of protest as he felt Blaine pull out of him, but snuggled up against him all the same.

"Everything I dreamed of and more." Kurt smiled, and Blaine kissed his forehead gently. "Thank you."

Blaine shook his head. "No, thank _you_."

He tilted Kurt's face up so he could plant a small, loving kiss on the soprano's lips. When they pulled away a few seconds later, identical smiles graced both of their faces.

"I love you," Kurt murmured, cuddling closer into Blaine's embrace.

"I love you, too," Blaine whispered, stroking Kurt's uncharacteristically messy hair that had become disheveled in the heat of sex. "Get some sleep. Sweet dreams."

Kurt closed his eyes, smiling as he felt Blaine's fingers continue to stroke his hair and Blaine's lips gently kissing his forehead and the sides of his face. As he drifted off to sleep, he knew that he had never felt more loved.

* * *

**I love reviews and the people who write them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had too much fun writing the first part, I couldn't NOT continue it. (Plus, I wanted the ending of this little story to be more than "They had sex. The end.") So I came up with this little slightly-lemony thing right here.**

* * *

Kurt was well aware of the fact that he was awake, but he didn't dare open his eyes. He knew that the second he did so, he'd be in his own bedroom, alone, discovering that the events of last night were nothing but a beautiful dream. He decided to stay in this dream as long as he could. It felt nice - there were a pair of nice, strong arms wrapped around his naked body, and his head was resting on another boy's bare chest. He smiled to himself and snuggled closer into the warm embrace, determined to make this dream last forever.

A pair of soft lips gently kissed his forehead and then moved down, gently brushing against Kurt's ear as they whispered, "Wake up, baby," as softly as possible.

Kurt shook his head and buried his face in the other boy's chest. "No," he mumbled, still refusing to open his eyes.

Unfortunately, the other boy was just as determined as Kurt was. Kurt felt a strong hand grip him gently under his chin and tilt his face up. Before he knew what was happening, the same soft lips that had kissed his forehead were now kissing his mouth, and his eyes flew open.

He was kissing Blaine. So maybe it _hadn't_ been a dream...maybe, by some miracle, it had actually happened, but it seemed too good to be true.

"Good morning, beautiful," Blaine murmured against Kurt's lips without breaking the kiss.

Kurt kissed him back for a second before he pulled away. "Is this real?" he breathed in disbelief.

"Somehow it is," Blaine murmured against Kurt's skin as he kissed the soprano's neck. "I know, I thought it was just an amazing dream, too."

Kurt sighed in content. "Oh, I love you so much," he whispered as Blaine continued kissing down onto his chest.

"I love you, too." Blaine smiled as he rested his head on Kurt's stomach and continued rubbing his hand softly over the smaller boy's chest, up and down slowly. "Do we have to do anything today, can we just stay here?" he murmured. "I just want to stay right here and touch my boy all day long."

"I like that idea." Kurt smiled as he ran his hand through his boyfriend's dark hair. "But my dad wants me home by noon...ever since he and Carole got married, the four of us have spent every Saturday afternoon watching the Buckeye game together. It's kind of a new tradition." He thought for a few seconds before continuing. "You can come over too, if you want."

"As long as I get to be with you, I'm happy." Blaine moved up to Kurt's level and kissed his lips softly for a quick second. "Although I am a little surprised he was cool with letting you stay over here all night..."

Kurt smiled. "He trusts me...besides, we don't need to tell him _everything_ that went down here last night."

"Sounds good." Blaine gave him another quick kiss before pulling away to glance at the clock on his bedside table. "Oh, shit, it's almost 11:30, we should get going."

Kurt reluctantly rolled out of the bed and picked up the sweatpants and Warblers t-shirt that he'd only worn for a short amount of time the previous evening. "I'm keeping these, just so you know," he announced to Blaine as he pulled the shirt on over his head.

"Go right ahead, they look so hot on you." Blaine shrugged as he stepped into a pair of dark-wash jeans. "And you said you'd never own a pair of sweatpants."

"I like these, though," Kurt mused as he ran one hand down the side of his leg. "They're actually really comfortable."

"That's why everyone else likes them!" Blaine laughed as he walked across the room to wrap his arms around his boyfriend. Kurt just looked up into his eyes with a tiny smile on his face, and Blaine forgot what he was about to say next. "God, you're so fucking cute."

Kurt stood on his tiptoes and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck as he planted a tiny kiss on the edge of his jawline. "I could say the same for you," he murmured, moving his lips over to give his boyfriend a proper kiss.

Blaine kissed Kurt back, all the while gently moving one hand down his back and stopping right on that perfectly-curved ass of his. "Be honest with me, does anything hurt?" he asked, breaking away from the kiss to look into Kurt's gorgeous eyes.

Kurt pursed his kiss-swollen lips as he thought about this, then shook his head. "Not really. I'm a little sore, but it doesn't feel like anything abnormal."

The older boy breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, good. As long as you're okay."

Kurt nodded and smiled as he kissed Blaine again. "I'm fine. Everything's perfect."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and lifted him up off the ground as their lips continued moving together. Kurt held on tighter to Blaine, knowing that if it weren't for the other boy holding him down, he might just float away or dissolve or _something_. For the second time in his life, the first being last night, he felt absolutely weightless.

...

"Hey everyone!" Kurt called to his family over the roar of the television. The second he stepped through the front door hand-in-hand with Blaine, he could immediately smell the unmistakable scent of nachos and popcorn that always meant one thing: Ohio State Game Day. His stomach was growling; they hadn't eaten anything over at Blaine's in their hurry to get over to Kurt's in time.

"In here, honey!" Carole called from the living room. She turned around over the back of the couch to smile at the boys as they walked in. "Oh, hi Blaine!"

"Hey, Mrs. Hudson. Burt, Finn," Blaine smiled as he greeted each one in turn. Still holding Kurt's hand, they sat down on the couch as Finn scooted over to make room for the two of them. They sat as close as possible, Blaine's arm around Kurt's waist and Kurt's head resting on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine started chattering amiably with Kurt's father and soon-to-be stepmother; Finn narrowed his eyes and leaned over towards Kurt. "Since when do _you_ wear sweatpants?" he asked his future stepbrother, looking him over.

"Finn, I think it's best not to ask," Burt chimed in. Finn flinched and sat up straight, leaning away from Kurt, not knowing the other man had been able to overhear. It didn't take him long to realize what Burt meant, so he reached for the nearest bowl and shoved an entire handful of nachos in his mouth to avoid having to say anything.

Kurt, meanwhile, was turning an unnatural state of red at his father's comment. "Daaaaad."

Burt shrugged and said something that Kurt didn't hear because he was suddenly distracted by Blaine pulling him closer so Kurt's head was resting against his chest. Kurt sighed happily before remembering a brief second later how hungry he was. He reluctantly pulled away from Blaine's embrace just a tiny bit so he could reach for the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table in front of them. Finn's greasy fingers were reaching into the bowl at the same time, and Kurt was quite proud of himself for not getting excited when his almost-stepbrother's fingers brushed against his own. He was officially over his crush on Finn Hudson, and he couldn't be happier, because he had a boy of his own now - one who actually played for his team, nonetheless.

He snuggled back against Blaine, and as Burt watched the two of them from where he sat in the La-Z-Boy across the room, he couldn't help noticing that Kurt's face was graced with the biggest smile he'd worn in...well, ever. He noticed when Blaine leaned over to whisper something in Kurt's ear. Over the noise of the television, Burt couldn't hear what was said, but he _did_ notice his son erupting into a tiny fit of giggles as Blaine finished saying whatever he'd been saying. Blaine made Kurt happy. It was that simple. And Burt had _never_ seen his son this happy.

Blaine stood up from the couch a few minutes later. "I'm gonna go get something to drink, anybody want anything?" he asked the room collectively. Nobody did. "Kurt?" he asked his boyfriend, who was still sitting on the couch.

The soprano shook his head. "No thanks."

"I'll be right back." He leaned over to give Kurt a quick peck on the lips before stepping out into the kitchen.

Burt saw that this was probably the only chance he'd get to speak to Blaine alone, so he excused himself and followed his son's boyfriend out into the kitchen. Blaine was pouring himself a glass of Coke from the 2-liter bottle that was sitting on the counter. Burt didn't say anything at first, but cleared his throat after a few seconds to announce his presence. "Hey, uh, Blaine?"

Blaine set the bottle back on the counter and screwed the cap back on. "Hey, Burt, what's up?"

Burt shook his head. "Nothing really, but look. I just wanted to talk to you for a minute."

"Uh, sure." Blaine rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Shoot."

"I just wanted to thank you," Burt said, and Blaine exhaled an obvious sigh of relief. "Look, I usually try not to hang around too much when you guys are together, just for the sake of giving you two privacy, so when I saw you guys on the couch out there just now it made me realize something. You make my son _so_ happy, Blaine, and I can't thank you enough for that."

"My pleasure," Blaine responded with a nod. "I...I really...I love your son. I think he's beautiful and amazing and just perfect in every single way. And I consider myself so, so, _so_ lucky that he wants to be with me. I couldn't ask for anybody better."

Blaine's voice grew quieter the more he spoke, so quiet that he was practically crying by the time he finished. Burt looked into Blaine's dark eyes as he spoke, and he could tell the boy meant every single word he'd just said.

"Thank you," Burt said simply. "And I hope you tell him that. Kurt was going through so much shit before he met you, and then when you came along, it was like he finally started _living_. I mean it, Blaine, I've never seen him this happy in the sixteen years I've known him."

Blaine smiled appreciatively. "No problem. He makes _me_ happy, too...and I love him with all my heart."

Their conversation was met with an unexpected interruption in the form of Finn jumping off the couch and shouting, "YES!" Blaine and Burt both glanced back out towards the living room to see an OSU touchdown dance in progress in the end zone on TV, Finn excitedly slapping his mother's hand in a high five, and Kurt popping another piece of popcorn in his mouth, looking bored.

"Buckeyes just scored," Kurt called in a monotone voice only for the benefit of his father and boyfriend out in the kitchen, not because he cared.

"That's great, I'll be right out," Burt called back to his son before returning his attention to Blaine. "And, uh, whatever went down at your house last night, I don't want to know. But whatever happened, Kurt's obviously thrilled about it and thrilled to be wearing your clothes, so just, um, keep doing what you're doing. Okay?"

That sure as hell wasn't what Blaine had been expecting to hear from Burt - what was that supposed to mean, _Go ahead and keep making sweet gay love to my son?_ - but all the same, he shrugged and picked up his glass of Coke. "Yeah, no problem."

Burt pulled Blaine into an awkward one-armed hug before giving him a wry smile and quickly pouring himself his own glass of pop. "Come on, we should get back out there before they start asking questions."

They walked back out to join the others in the living room, Burt settling himself in his La-Z-Boy and Blaine snuggling up next to Kurt. He pulled the smaller boy against his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around him to hold him as close as possible.

Kurt looked up at him with those big, beautiful eyes of his. "What were you guys talking about in there?"

"You." Blaine smiled as he touched Kurt's lips with the tip of his index finger.

"What about me," Kurt murmured, rolling his eyes, making it more of a statement than a question. He buried his face in Blaine's chest, wishing he could just make out with him right here and now, but that probably wouldn't be appropriate with Kurt's entire family in the room, he decided.

"Just about how amazing you are," Blaine whispered, smiling as he stroked Kurt's forehead.

"Really." Kurt's voice was muffled.

Blaine gently kissed the top of his head. "Really."

They stayed like that in each others' arms for the rest of the game. The content smiles they wore never left either of their faces, until the game was finally over and the Buckeyes had won. Blaine reluctantly extricated himself from Kurt and stood up. "I should get going, I have a ton of homework to get started on this afternoon."

"Aww, don't go." Kurt, still sitting on the couch, reached out for Blaine's hand and brought it to his lips in a soft kiss.

"I have to. I'm sorry, baby," Blaine said quietly so that only Kurt could hear, then addressed the rest of the room. "Thanks for having me over, guys."

Burt, Carole, and Finn all called their goodbyes to Blaine as Kurt stood up and walked his boyfriend to the front door. More than anything in the world, Kurt just wanted to spend the rest of the day with his boyfriend. They'd been inseparable for a little less than twenty-four hours now, and Kurt found himself wishing that this day would never end.

"How much homework do you have?" Kurt asked against Blaine's skin as he kissed the nape of his neck.

"Way too much." Blaine sighed. "Look, there's no way I'm gonna finish it all today anyway...maybe I could come over again tonight after I get a head start on some of it? If that's okay with you...," He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and spoke in a low, sexy murmur that sent chills down the younger boy's spine.

Kurt nodded eagerly. "Yes please!" He paused for a moment, lost in thought, considering something. "Can you fit through the basement window? I have a lot of homework, too, and my dad might not be too happy if he knew you were here distracting me..." Kurt smiled as he reached up to place a teasing kiss on the corner of Blaine's mouth.

"Sneaking in? That actually sounds pretty sexy...I think I can do that." Blaine spoke against Kurt's lips as he gave him a _real_ kiss, one that eventually turned into a collision of tongues.

Kurt decided not to attempt to speak anymore; he was too lost in this kiss to even be close to coherency. He kissed him back, not worrying about the fact that any moment now, Burt or Carole or Finn could walk into the front hallway and discover them. Right now, all he cared about was the fact that Blaine's tongue was down his throat - and that made him really, really, ridiculously happy.

They broke the kiss breathlessly a few minutes later, both of them gasping for the oxygen they didn't want. "Alright, I need to get going," Blaine said reluctantly, leaning in to give Kurt one last, sweet kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too," Kurt responded, feeling his cheeks turning what was probably some heinous shade of pink. "See you later?"

Blaine turned over his shoulder and winked at him as he stepped out the front door. "Definitely."

...

That evening, after the longest five or so hours of Kurt's life, he was just starting to run water for the bubble bath he so desperately needed. The history project he'd spent the remainder of his afternoon working on had killed him; all he needed now was to close his eyes while lying amidst a field of soap bubbles and relax. He was just pouring the last drop of bubble solution in when he heard a knock at the window, and he remembered.

He dashed out of his bathroom and across the bedroom in a delirious bliss. Sure enough, Blaine was waiting for him right outside. The window was stuck, Kurt very nearly ripped his fingernails off trying to slide it aside as quickly as possible. After struggling for a few seconds, it finally gave in and Blaine was _right there_.

"Hi," Kurt said breathlessly with the cutest, littlest, boyish smile on his face. Blaine couldn't help but admire how flushed his cheeks had become in his haste to run across the room and open the window; it just made him that much more adorable.

"Hi." Blaine didn't care about the fact that he was at an extremely awkward angle, crouching outside the window - he reached inside to pull Kurt's face up and closer to his own and gave his boyfriend the sweetest kiss he possibly could. He pulled away after a few seconds so he could face his next challenge: fitting through the window, which suddenly seemed extremely small.

"You got it?" Kurt asked as Blaine carefully lowered himself into the room, grunting with the effort and nodding in response to his question. Finally he managed to fit himself all the way through and jumped to the floor, immediately turning back around towards Kurt so he could bring the boy he loved closer to him in an embrace.

"You're still wearing my clothes," Blaine noted, running his index finger along the waistband of the sweatpants Kurt wore.

Kurt smiled as an idea popped into his head. "Not for much longer. You're right on time."

"Right on time for what?" Blaine asked as he caught the unmistakable scent of bubbly lavender soap drifting his way from the bathroom.

Kurt didn't say anything right away, just smiled and took Blaine's hand to start pulling him towards the bathroom. "Are you opposed to bubble baths?" he asked with a seductive smirk when they reached the bathroom, casually pulling his shirt up and off over his head.

"No...," Blaine was lost for words as Kurt stepped out of the sweatpants and stepped completely naked into the bubbly water. "I...I like bubble baths."

"Then why don't you join me?" Kurt's eyes were shamelessly locked on Blaine's, a wordless challenge for him to try and resist. As if. All of a sudden, Blaine couldn't get out of his own clothes fast enough. He wasn't happy until he slipped into the bathtub next to Kurt and pulled his boyfriend into his lap.

"In response to your question...," Blaine said softly, lips brushing against Kurt's ear as he spoke, "yes. I _love_ bubble baths."

Kurt smiled and snuggled happily into Blaine's arms. "And I love _you_."

"I love you more," Blaine countered, a smile of his own tugging at the corners of his lips.

"No, I love _you_ more," Kurt insisted. He pressed his lips against that warm spot where Blaine's neck became his shoulder, as if to prove his point.

Blaine shook his head. "I don't think so. I'm pretty sure _I_ love _you_ more." Determined to win their little play argument, he pulled Kurt closer against him and began tickling him to the best of his ability, considering his fingers were underwater.

It must have worked, because Kurt let out a tiny squeal and struggled to get away. "No! I...," he finally somehow managed to escaped Blaine's grasp, "love _you_ more. And if you try to fight with me one more time, I'm gonna splash you."

"Fine." Blaine sighed and appeared to be giving up, but after a few seconds he smirked. "Iloveyoumore."

"You asked for it..." Kurt swiped his hand through the water with every ounce of strength he had, soaking every part of Blaine that hadn't already been wet.

"Oh no you don't." Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt before he could get too far away in the spacious Jacuzzi bathtub. He wrapped his arms around him, holding him as tightly as possible, giggling a little bit as he looked at him.

"What's so funny?" Kurt asked, making a halfhearted attempt to break away.

"Nothing. You just look cute with bubbles in your hair is all." Blaine smiled and brushed the back of his hand against Kurt's face. "We obviously both love each other a lot. Now can we just stop this silly argument and make out?"

Kurt smirked as he reached up to pull Blaine's face down closer to his own. "I like that idea. Now come here and give me the best makeout session of my life."

And Blaine did.

* * *

**Reviews make my day.**


End file.
